


Can’t Buy My Love

by happilydreamingg



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, THERE WILL BE CRACK, and yall already know there will be fluff, the usual fake dating fic where they fall in love, there will be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilydreamingg/pseuds/happilydreamingg
Summary: Maybe Jinsol telling her family she has a hot new girlfriend to spite her ex wasn’t the greatest idea considering she’s as single as a pringle.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry & Park Chaewon | Go Won & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Jo Haseul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 85
Kudos: 262





	1. White Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lipsomniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipsomniac/gifts).



“Can you please bring me another drink? Thank you.” Jinsol wasn’t trying to get drunk at this family dinner but she didn’t want to be sober by the time her aunt, cousin and her cousin’s girlfriend showed up. Her cousin, Haseul, had a new girlfriend and that girlfriend just happened to be her ex-girlfriend so to say this made family dinners uncomfortable would be an understatement. “Sol, slow down. I know it’s hard seeing them together but just take it easy.” The blonde rolled her eyes at her mother but decided it would be best to listen and took her time with the third drink she’d just ordered. “I don’t understand why we couldn’t just do this over the phone was a family dinner really necessary?” Her mother shook her head, “just because you and your cousin have problems doesn’t mean me and my sister do. Besides, this isn’t about us. This is about your grandmother so stop whining, it’s not a good look on you.”

“You know what else isn’t a good look? Our cousin keeping that devil spawn in the family.” Jinsol turned around to see her younger sister making her way towards the table, “hey bitch.”

The blonde smiled at her younger sister, “I didn’t think you were coming.” Chaewon eyed their mom before speaking, “someone kept blowing up my phone talking about we need to show family unity whatever the fuck that means.” Jinsol laughed. She could only imagine the voicemails her younger sister must’ve gotten, “well I’m glad you’re here. It’ll make this dinner bearable.” Chaewon sat down next to Jinsol, “if it gets too bad just say the word and I’ll make something happen.”

A gasp from across the table got the sisters attention, “Chaewon! What the hell is on your hair?” The younger girl touched her hair wide eyed, “what?! Get it off me, Sol!” Jinsol looked at her sister's hair and didn’t see a bug or anything wrong with it. Both girls became silent when their mom spoke again, “Why the hell is it blue?” Chaewon kept staring at their mom trying to calm herself down before speaking, “are you serious? I thought there was a bug on me. Mom, I’ve had blue hair for like three months already.”

Mrs. Jung didn’t have time to scold her youngest daughter since her sister and niece were making their way towards the table. “Behave, please.” The sisters nodded at their mother’s request.

“Jinsol! Chaewon!” The sisters smiled at their aunt, “hey.” The older woman hugged both of them tightly leaving the scent of her old lady perfume all over them. Jinsol and Chaewon both sat down again not giving any of their attention to their cousin and the girl standing next to her. Dinner was filled with small talk after all the planning for the family reunion was over. Jinsol mostly spoke to Chaewon the whole night except when her aunt would ask her something. “Who are you bringing to the reunion Jinsol?” Chaewon shook her head after their aunt's question. Haseul and her girlfriend, Jungeun, were suddenly interested in whatever Jinsol was going to say next. The blonde raised her brow at the question and spoke without thinking, “my new girlfriend. She’s a total babe. I’m sure you’ll love her.” Chaewon looked over at Jinsol questioningly. Her aunt smiled widely, “I can’t wait to meet her.”

Haseul and Jungeun were the first to leave since they had a prior engagement. Haseul tried to give Jinsol and Chaewon a hug goodbye but neither of the girls got up. The older girl smiled weakly before saying goodbye to her aunt and mom and leaving with her girlfriend. The rest of the dinner went by quickly. Chaewon left a little after her aunt did and Jinsol and her mom left last.

The blonde got out of her mom's car but before she could go into her apartment complex her mother rolled the window down, “why didn’t you tell me you had a new girlfriend?” Jinsol smiled at her mother, “because I don’t.” The blonde walked away before her mother could say anything else to her.

“What am I gonna do Chuu? I can’t show up to this family reunion without a date and I can’t bring you because everyone knows you’re my best friend. I can’t believe Haseul did me like that. Out of all the girls she could have she chose Jungeun? It’s fucking bullshit. I don’t know why I lied about having a girlfriend. I’m so lame.”

Jiwoo, Jinsol’s best friend and roommate, shook her head at the blonde as she braided her hair, “you aren’t lame. Your aunt shouldn't have even asked that question. She knew what she was doing. I mean we can just say we’re dating? I’d sacrifice my dignity and even go as far as k-kissing you… wait… wait… I think I’m gonna be sick.” Jinsol smacked her friend's hand away, “as if I’d ever date you, even if it was just pretend. I’m too good for you.”

The redhead winked at her best friend, “please babe you wouldn’t be able to handle all of this.” Jinsol had a comeback on the tip of her tongue when they heard a knock at the front door. Jiwoo stood up pushing the blonde off her, “it’s just my brother I forgot he needed my laptop for work.” Jinsol was scrolling through her instagram when MJ walked in with a big smile on his face, “hey, Sol!” The blonde raised her head, “hey.” It's not that Jinsol didn’t like the older boy, it's just she could only handle one ball of sunshine at a time and she had her hands full with Jiwoo.

The redhead popped out of her room with a small backpack, “take care of my shit or I’ll beat your ass.” MJ laughed but it quickly died down when he noticed how serious his sister was, “uh, yeah of course. I’ll take care of it. Thanks again for letting me use this. I owe you.” Jinsol noticed the moment Jiwoo came up with a solution to a problem when that bright smile of hers became blinding. “MJ! What was the number for that girlfriend for hire you got that one time to get mom and dad off your back?” MJ panicked and looked at Jinsol before turning back to look at Jiwoo with wide eyes, “what are you talking about?” The redhead rolled her eyes, “Jinsol knows you're gay. So, what’s that girls number? She was a total babe and Jinsol needs a fake date for a family thing.” MJ let out a long sigh, “she doesn’t give out her real number so I don’t know how to get in contact with her anymore.” Jiwoo noticed the hesitance in her brother’s voice, “bullshit.”

“Okay, fine. Here.” MJ reached into his back pocket pulling out his wallet. He skimmed and stopped at a business card. He handed the card to Jinsol. The card seemed black at first but once it was tilted a splash of burgundy appeared in the middle. “Just go to this website. It's going to ask you for a password, enter Genesis and it should let you in.” Jinsol nodded as she grabbed the card, “thank you.” MJ left the apartment without another word. “You didn’t have to threaten him Chuu.” Jiwoo shrugged, “he was gonna act like he didn’t know what I was talking about and I was doing him a favor letting him borrow something so the least he could do was give us this.” The redhead pointed at the card in Jinsol’s hand. The blonde finally got a good look at the card, it was mostly black but in the center there was a single apple that seemed to have been bitten, “Original Sin? What kinda name is that?”

Jiwoo went to grab Jinsol’s laptop before sitting side by side on the couch. “This name sounds like some weird ass porn site. What if your brother is just trolling us?” The redhead shook her head, “he doesn’t even know what the word trolling means. Type in the link.” The blonde typed in the website that was printed on the back of the card and was immediately directed to a page that was blacked out, “what the fuck?” Jiwoo looked over, “try moving the mouse over the page.” Jinsol did as her friend suggested and as soon as she swiped the arrow across the page, words began to appear.

**_Original Sin._ **

**_In the beginning God created Heaven and Earth but I think he might’ve created me first._ **

“What is this? Is she some bible thumper? And she’s lowkey full of herself. What if she only fake dates guys and draws the line at girls? I’m fucked.” Jiwoo placed her hand on top of Jinsol’s, “calm down bitch it’s just a website like she has to have her own brand to make her stand out, jesus.” The blonde looked at her friend, “jesus? Really?” Jiwoo giggled, “ I didn’t think you’d notice my funny. Oh! Look!” Jinsol turned back to her laptop and noticed an empty bar appear with an arrow next to it. “Oh, I think this is where we enter that password your brother gave us.”

**_Genesis._ **

After Jinsol typed in the word and hit enter the website came to life. Trees blossomed from the bottom of the screen all the way to the top covering every inch of the laptops screen, “wow.” Jiwoo gasped when she noticed a snake curling around one of the trees next to the only hanging fruit… an apple. “What do we do now?” Jinsol started putting the pieces together, “if it’s anything like the bible we have to click on the apple right? After all that was technically the “original sin” eating the fruit off the forbidden tree. It’s supposed to give you knowledge. Wait, this is actually a good concept.” The blonde clicked on the apple and the snake lunged at it making the screen change. The screen darkened and a form started to appear with flames shining behind it. Instructions appeared at the top of the screen.

**_Fill me out and don’t lie._ **

Jinsol filled out the form truthfully. She noticed the submit button at the bottom right of the page and hit it. The page once again went black before a bitten apple appeared in the middle of the page. Words started to form on the inside of the apple.

**_Talk to you soon._ **

_**Yves** _

Jinsol and Jiwoo both looked at each other and the redhead was trying to hold in her laughter, “she did not name herself Yves, like Eve. She’s committed. I'll give her that. The website was a little trippy but also kinda cool. This lady knows what she’s doing.” The blonde nodded, “I guess we wait now?” Jiwoo nodded. The pair watched a couple of movies before they got tired of waiting and ended up falling asleep on the couch. The sound of I Love Rock’N Roll filled the air and Jinsol sat up trying to find her phone, “where the fuck is it?” The blonde lifted up a cushion and finally found it, “hello?”

  
_“Hello? Am I speaking to Jinsol?”_

Jinsol raised her brow at the velvety voice on the other side of the line.

“Yes, this is her. May I ask who’s calling?”

_“Yves. I’m free the days you requested. I don’t really do week long requests but it seemed like you really needed it so I decided to make an exception. The starting fee will be a little higher than usual so it’ll be $800 per day.”_

“Excuse me? How much?”

_“$800 per day. Can you hear me okay or am I breaking up?”_

“I can hear you just fine. It's just that I’m a college student that can barely afford her rent. So uh, thanks for getting back to me but I think I’d rather show up alone then broke. Sorry for wasting your time.”

_“What's the most you can pay?”_

“I think I can save up $800?”

_“$800? That’s the starting rate?”_

“Ha… I meant like $800 for the whole week.”

Jinsol face palmed herself.

_“Ah, I see.”_

“I’m sorry for wasting your time. I just didn’t think it would cost that much.”

_“Okay.”_

“Okay, what?”

_“$800 for the week but you’re buying all of my food for the week and filling up my gas tank.”_

Jinsol smiled at the deal Yves was offering her.

“Okay, deal.”

_“I’ll text you a time and meeting place tomorrow. Please bring me all the information I’ll need to know, I like being prepared when meeting family members. Also, I’m sorry for the late call. I was busy today.”_

“Oh no worries. Thank you for getting back to me so soon. I thought it would take longer but I’ll let you go now so I can go get all that info for you ready. Goodnight, Yves.”

_“Goodnight, babe. See you tomorrow.”_

  
The line went dead before Jinsol could process the words the woman had just said, “b-babe?” Jinsol set her phone down on the coffee table grabbing her laptop in the process. She started working on the homework Yves had given her. “Family info huh? Guess I should start with the cousin who fucked me over.”


	2. Perfect Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinsol finally meets the mysterious Yves.

Jinsol was sitting at a corner table in a small coffee shop waiting for her soon to be girlfriend to arrive. The mystery woman had texted her an address and time from an unknown number this morning but when the blonde tried to text back she got a message saying that phone number was no longer in service. Jinsol had gotten to the coffee shop 15 minutes early, she didn’t want to be late and leave a bad impression on Yves who was doing her a huge favor. She pulled out the folder with all her family information on it and placed it to her left on the table. 

The blonde had ordered an iced coffee and was taking a big sip when the coffee shop's door swung open and a woman walked in. Jinsol choked on her coffee as she checked the woman out. She looked out of place in such a dingy coffee shop. The woman was wearing a blue pantsuit with a white silk shirt underneath. The white shirt had a slit down the middle exposing most of her stomach and chest but tied up in a bow by her neck. She had white Louboutins on and her hair was slicked back making her look like she was on her way to a runway show. The blonde didn’t know how long she had been staring but the woman’s voice broke her out of her trance, “Jinsol?” 

Jinsol looked up and locked eyes with the older woman, “y-yes. That’s me.” The blonde stood up and extended her hand to the other woman. The brunette with shoulder length hair smiled at her before taking her hand in her own, “Yves but you can call me whatever you want.” The woman winked at the blonde before sitting down across the table from her. Jinsol’s jaw went slack at how easily the woman flirted. She watched Yves pull out a folder from her bag, “are you not gonna sit down?” The blonde nodded quickly and took a seat, “do you want something to drink? I do have to buy you your food after all.” Yves looked up to see Jinsol smiling at her playfully, “hm, get me a coffee, black with a blueberry muffin please.” 

The blonde stood up and went to the counter to order. She came back a few minutes later and carefully placed the coffee and muffin in front of Yves. “Thank you.” The woman smiled before taking a sip of her coffee. Jinsol couldn’t help but stare at Yves, the woman’s beauty was truly out of this world. “Do I have something on my face or?” Jinsol shook her head, “no! It’s just that I wasn’t expecting someone so..” Yves nodded seeming to understand, “you weren’t expecting someone so hot? I get that a lot.” The blonde shook her head and Yves furrowed her brow, “am I not hot?” Jinsol nodded, “y-yes, you’re hot, very hot but what I meant was that I didn’t expect someone so beautiful.” 

Yves felt her cheeks heat up at the compliment and quickly grabbed the folder she had placed on the table and handed it to the blonde who was still staring at her in wonder, “here.” It’s not that Yves wasn’t used to these types of compliments, it's just that not everyone meant them as sincerely as Jinsol did. The blonde opened the folder and started to read, “a contract?” Yves nodded. “Yes, I have some rules and I just want us to be on the same page so this arrangement goes smoothly. Did you bring the things I asked for?” Jinsol pulled out her own folder and handed it to Yves. “Grandma’s 80th birthday slash small family reunion. You told your aunt you had a total babe for a new girlfriend, which you didn’t lie about because I am a total babe. Your old favorite cousin is dating your ex? Damn, what a bitch. Your sister has two girlfriends? Girl said I have 2 hands, one for each of my ladies, I like it. Mom is alright and your aunt is annoying and apparently has old lady perfume so avoid hugs. I’ll make sure to read all the other things when I get home. No need to worry when I show up to this family reunion I’ll know everything about everyone.” 

Jinsol read over Yves' contract. The rules were as follows:

**1\. No personal talk.**

**2\. No kissing.**

**3\. No sleeping together.**

**4\. No feelings.**

**5\. No sex.**

She nodded. Simple enough. Jinsol was going to respect all of the rules since the brunette was doing her the biggest favor by pretending to be her girlfriend. “Uh, isn’t no sleeping together and no sex the same thing?” Yves shook her head, “sex is sex while sleeping together just means no sleeping on the same bed or close together at all.” The blonde raised a brow, “where are you gonna sleep? We’ll be sharing a room so we’ll have to share a bed?” The brunette shook her head, “I’ll sleep on the couch, if there’s no couch I’ll sleep on the floor.” Jinsol nodded, “okay. Are these the only rules?” Yves reached for the folder and the blonde handed it to her. The brunette found a page and slid it in front of Jinsol, “there is one more thing before we sign the contract. You will not make me look like a fool so hooking up with other people while we’re “dating” is out of the question.” The blonde gave her a salute, “yes ma’am.” Yves giggled at how much of a dork Jinsol seemed to be. 

Both of the women signed the contract and Yves put the papers back into the folder and into her purse along with the folder Jinsol had brought her. The brunette continued to drink her coffee and slowly eat her muffin. The blonde cleared her throat, “So what's your name? Like your real name?” Yves looked up at her and tilted her head, “already breaking the rules Miss Jung?” Jinsol’s eyes widen. _No personal talk._ “ah, shit… sorry. I just wanted to know what to call you.” Yves looked at her curiously, “I told you, you could call me whatever you want.” 

The blonde furrowed her brow, “so people give you a fake name each time?” Yves nodded nonchalantly, “a fake girlfriend calls for a fake name. A lot of the people I help have already created an image of their girlfriend to their family and friends and I’m just here to make that image a reality. So, like I said I can be whatever you want me to be.” Jinsol shook her head, “I don’t need you to be anything. I want you to still be you. I just needed someone to be there with me, you don’t have to change anything about yourself this time.” Yves nodded. There was a moment of awkward silence before the brunette hesitantly spoke again, “Sooyoung. That’s my real name.” Jinsol smiled widely, “Sooyoung it is. But since you said you could be whatever I wanted you to be I do have one tiny, small favor to ask of you.” 

The brunette raised a brow, “what is it?” The blonde looked a little uncomfortable now and Sooyoung started to feel a little self conscious, “what is it?” Jinsol scratched the back of her neck, “here’s the thing... right now you’re giving me America’s Next Top Model with this look but I need you to tone it down and maybe give me Martha Stewart instead, know what I’m saying?” 

Sooyoung let out a loud laugh that made the other patrons in the coffee shop look at her. “So you want me to dress like a grandma?” Jinsol shook her head, “no! Well I mean… not like a grandma but uh my family is more on the conservative side and I wouldn’t want them to think badly of you, that’s all.” Sooyoung nodded, “I’ll dress moderately. I wouldn't want to give your grandma a heart attack on her birthday.” This made Jinsol laugh and Sooyoung was shocked to hear the blonde’s screeching laugh.

The pair finished their coffee and collected their things before heading towards the front door. Sooyoung opened the door for Jinsol, “such a gentlewoman.” The brunette smiled, “I aim to please.” The blonde waved goodbye before heading towards the parking lot, “have a good weekend Sooyoung. I’ll see you Monday.” Sooyoung watched the blonde walk away and once Jinsol turned the corner she waved back, “see you Monday.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do y'all think is gonna happen on monday?? *emoji eyes*
> 
> anyways hope y'all enjoyed this new chapter! these chapters won’t be super long until the last chapters! 
> 
> xoxo m
> 
> twt: @biinkinorbit


	3. Family Dynamics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooyoung and Jinsol go on a mini road trip together and Sooyoung meets the family.

Jinsol was going through her instagram feed while she waited in front of a random coffee shop. Sooyoung had sent her the address and meeting time last night, the blonde checked the time and noticed the other woman was running a little late. 

A small red fiat pulled up right in front of her and she squinted her eyes trying to see inside but couldn’t since the windows were tinted. The window rolled down and she was surprised to see her fake girlfriend smiling sweetly at her, “your chariot awaits.” Sooyoung stepped out of her car seeming to tower over it. “Hand me your luggage.” Jinsol rolled her suitcase towards the brunette and laughed to herself when she saw the woman struggling to lift up the suitcase to tie it onto the roof rack, “do you need some help?” Sooyoung turned around looking offended. She flexed her arms, “does it look like these guns need help?” 

The blonde nodded, “those guns look like they’re about to break.” The brunette smiled widely, fully showing off her cute bunny teeth, “fine, I’ll give you the honor of helping me.” Jinsol nodded, “what a great honor.” The pair lifted the suitcase up easily and Sooyoung secured it on the roof rack before running to the passenger side and opening the door for Jinsol. The blonde thanked her before getting in. She looked around the small car and noticed it was extremely clean and well taken care of, she couldn’t say the same for her own car. The driver side door opened and Sooyoung slid into the car with ease. “What was the address again?” Jinsol typed in the address to her family’s cabin on the phone. The brunette secured her phone on the holder she had on the dashboard and reached for an iPhone charger and handed it to Jinsol, “I’ll let you be the DJ.” 

The blonde grabbed the cord excitedly and plugged her phone in. No one ever let her be the DJ during road trips so she was going to make sure to take full advantage now. She went to her favorite playlist and hit shuffle. The starting piano keys for A Thousand Miles started filling the space around them and Jinsol had the biggest smile on her face. Sooyoung didn’t say anything to the blonde as she started the car and hit go on the GPS. 

The pair had been on the road for an hour and a half and Jinsol was still singing her heart out, “YOU ARE THE DANCING QUEEN YOUNG AND SWEET, ONLY 17! DANCING QUEEN FEEL THE BEAT FROM THE TAMBOURINE OOOOOH YEAH! YOU CAN DANCE, YOU CAN JIV-” The music came to a stop and Jinsol pouted. “Enough! I can’t do it anymore. Who made this playlist a 14 year old white girl?!” The blonde placed her hand on her chest feeling offended, “okay, well let’s see your playlist!” Sooyoung pulled over on the side of the road and took the cord from Jinsol, “prepare to be amazed.” 

The brunette hit shuffle on her playlist and the first song that played was Britney Spears’ I’m A Slave 4 U. Jinsol stared at Sooyoung for a long time before slapping her arm, “and you had the audacity to say my playlist was made by a 14 year old white girl?!” Sooyoung started laughing while shimming to the song, “now watch me! Get it, get it, get it, get it.” Jinsol rolled her eyes but soon she was singing along to the song. 

The rest of the drive went by quickly, they only pulled over twice to get gas, snacks and take restroom breaks. The sun had set an hour ago and now the stars decorated the night sky. Jinsol’s family vacation home was out in the country next to a lake. Sooyoung pulled off the main road into a paved road that was hidden by hundreds of trees. “It’s just a little further up.” The brunette nodded. TLC’s Scrubs started to play and Jinsol screamed, “Oh my god! This is my jam!”

Sooyoung looked over to see the blonde pretending to be in a 90’s music video. “A scrub is a guy that thinks he’s fly and is also known as a buster always talking about what he wants and just sits on his broke ass!” Sooyoung was bobbing her head as she joined the blonde, “SO NO! I DON’T WANT YOUR NUMBER! NO! I DON’T WANNA GIVE YOU MINE! NO! I DON’T WANNA MEET YOU NOWHERE! NO! I DON’T WANT NONE OF YOUR TIME! NO!” Jinsol started singing just as loud, “I DON’T WANT NO SCRUB A SCRUB IS A GUY THAT CAN’T GET NO LOVE FROM ME HANGING OUT THE PASSENGER SIDE OF HIS BEST FRIENDS RIDE TRYING TO HOLLA AT ME!” 

Sooyoung pulled into a driveway that had a roundabout and she noticed three girls getting out of a white lifted truck. She was surprised to see the driver was a small blue haired girl. She pulled her small car up next to them and noticed Jinsol rolling down the passenger window getting the attention of the three girls, “if you don’t have a car and you’re walking… oh yes son I’m talking to you! If you live at home with your momma oh yes son I’m talking to you! If you have a shawty and you don’t show love oh yes son I’m talking to you!” The blue-haired girl smiled widely at the blonde while dancing along to Jinsol’s singing before joining in, “wanna get with me with no money oh no I don’t want noooOooOoo scrub!” 

Sooyoung’s jaw went slack at the perfect run the small girl just did. Jinsol turned towards her looking like a proud mother, “that’s my baby sister!” Chaewon smiled and waved at Sooyoung, “hey! I’m Chaewon. These are my girlfriends, Yerim and Hyejoo.” The purple haired girl to her left smiled brightly, “hi! I’m Yerim! I didn’t know you had a new girlfriend Sollie! She’s hot!” Jinsol felt her face heat up, “y-yeah.” The raven haired girl, Hyejoo, who was on Chaewon’s right lifted her head to acknowledge Sooyoung the brunette did the same. 

“Mom’s inside already and so is you know who.” The blonde rolled her eyes, “ugh, I wish they would’ve gotten a flat or something.” Sooyoung stepped out of the car and went around to open the door for Jinsol. The blonde thanked Sooyoung before getting out. Hyejoo helped the pair get their luggage off the roof of the car when she noticed how much trouble they were having. Both Jinsol and Sooyoung had broken a sweat and had never been more grateful for someone, “Thank you.” The girl nodded before catching up with her girlfriends who were on their way to the cabin.

“You really weren’t lying when you said your sister could sing. A lot of people exaggerate when talking about their family members.” Jinsol raised a brow, “I may be many things but a liar is not one of them.” Sooyoung smiled. The pair was walking towards the cabin when Jinsol reached for Sooyoung’s hand. The brunette turned her hand so the blonde could intertwine them easier. She noticed how sweaty Jinsol’s palm was and squeezed the blonde's hand hoping to ease her anxiety by reassuring her that everything would be okay. 

Sooyoung has been in this exact situation many times with the countless number of people she’s helped while being a girlfriend for hire. They always get nervous before meeting their family thinking that something will go wrong and that they’ll end up being exposed. This is the reason Sooyoung always asks her clients to bring her a folder with all the information she needs to know about their family and friends. She likes to be prepared not only for her own peace of mind but so she can also keep her client calm. The brunette squeezed Jinsol’s hand one more time getting her attention, “it’s gonna be okay.” The blonde nodded before leading them towards the cabin.

The front door opened before they could knock and they were greeted by an older woman who looked a lot like Jinsol. The blonde smiled, “hey mom.” The older woman smiled at her oldest daughter before noticing her holding hands with someone else. Mrs. Jung raised a brow but before she could say anything Sooyoung extend her hand towards her, “nice to meet you Mrs. Jung, I’ve heard a lot about you. I also finally know where Jinsol got her good looks from.” The older woman shook Sooyoung’s hand and smiled at Jinsol, “I like her.” The pair walked into the cabin and were greeted by the smell of chicken. Mrs. Jung walked past them towards the kitchen, “leave your luggage by the door. Everyone is in here.” Jinsol led them towards the kitchen where her sister and her girlfriends were surrounding her grandmother. She looked across the island and noticed her ex all over her cousin. Haseul smiled and waved at the pair but the blonde rolled her eyes and walked past her. 

Jinsol hugged her grandmother tightly, “happy birthday! You don’t look a day over 25.” The elderly woman smiled, “thank you baby. Oh, who’s this lovely girl you’ve brought with you?” The blonde turned around, “this is my new girlfriend, Sooyoung.” The brunette smiled while extending her hand, “hello ma’am. It’s nice to meet you. Happy birthday.” The elderly woman waved off her hand, “I don’t do handshakes just hugs so get over here.” Sooyoung looked at Jinsol and the blonde just shrugged, she was on her own. The brunette leaned in for a hug and to say Jinsol’s grandmother gave the best hugs would be an understatement. 

Sooyoung noticed a woman in her early 40’s walk into the kitchen with a cake in hand. Mrs. Jung helped the woman with the cake and placed it on the table. The woman looked to her left and noticed Jinsol, “Sol! Oh! This must be your new girlfriend! You weren’t lying, she is a total babe!” Sooyoung smiled and introduced herself to the woman who she knew to be Jinsol’s aunt because of the smell of old lady perfume radiating off her. 

Sooyoung noticed the girl who had waved at them earlier making her way towards them, “Hey, I’m Haseul. I’m Jinsol’s cousin. This is my girlfriend, Jungeun.” Jungeun didn’t acknowledge Sooyoung’s presence; she just looked past her, “hey, Jinsol.” The blonde acted like she didn’t hear her so Sooyoung decided to be the adult in this foursome and introduced herself to Haseul and Jungeun. “Sooyoung. Jinsol’s girlfriend. I’ve heard a lot about the both of you.” The blonde snorted at the comment. Jinsol grabbed Sooyoung’s hand and led them towards the bar in the living room. The blonde made herself a drink before asking Sooyoung if she wanted something. The brunette asked for a cherry vodka sour and found it cute when Jinsol acted like a bartender showing off her mixing skills. Jinsol placed the drink in front of her, “It’s on the house.” Sooyoung smiled, “thank you.” The blonde clinked their glasses together, “here’s to a long night.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things will get messy, angsty & fluffy after this so look forward to it ^_^ 
> 
> xoxo m


	4. It’s All Just A Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family night gets a little crazy.

Jinsol’s grandmother was fixing up a side dish when she got Sooyoung’s attention, “both of you go put your things up and come help me after.” The brunette nodded, stealing Jinsol away from her sister. “Sorry but your grandma wanted us to go drop off our luggage and come back to help her.” The blue haired girl nodded letting her sister be taken away. The blonde smiled at Sooyoung while she grabbed her suitcase and dragged it up the stairs, “follow me.” They ended up at the end of the hallway with a door to their left. Jinsol looked a little nervous, “don’t judge me when you walk into my room.” The brunette raised a brow but didn’t say anything as she followed behind the blonde. 

Sooyoung’s eyes widened when she stepped into the room. The walls were decorated with anime posters and dozens of different lego builds. Sooyoung’s was amazed by all of the complex builds that were neatly placed on white bookshelves all around the room, “wow. Did you build all of these?” Jinsol nodded, “y-yeah. It’s something I’ve enjoyed doing since I was little. Some of these builds are pretty old.” The blonde lingered by a lego build of an owl mid flight for a while before speaking again, “and some are pretty fresh.” Sooyoung didn’t notice the change of tone in Jinsol’s voice, “well they’re all amazing. I’ve always wanted to build one but I’m always so busy with work and never have the free time. I used to build gundams when I was younger, some of the best days of my life.” The blonde turned to face her, “you build gundams?” The brunette shook her head, “not anymore. I haven’t done it in years. I probably forgot how to do it.” Jinsol held up a finger, “hold that thought.” Sooyoung watched as the blonde went towards the closet and opened up a chest, “what are you doing?” 

“Found it!” Jinsol walked out of the closet holding an unopened gundam box. “We have a whole week together and you’re gonna have a lot of time on your hands so we can build this together.” Sooyoung grabbed the box and stared at it for a while before looking at the blonde again. Jinsol smiled so widely it made her cheeks look like dumplings. The brunette felt a strange feeling blossom within her and shook it off, “we should probably head back to the kitchen, I wouldn’t want to keep your grandma waiting.” 

The blonde nodded, “yeah, let’s not make her wait or she’ll make us do the most complicated thing that needs to be done. I’m gonna use the restroom really quick so I’ll meet you down there.” Sooyoung smiled at the blonde before walking out of the room. As she rounded the corner to the stairs she noticed Jungeun coming up, “hey.” The ash haired girl looked up to see Sooyoung at the top of the stairs and rolled her eyes, “listen, we don’t have to do this. You know, be all friendly with each other. I’m perfectly fine with ignoring each other.”

The brunette furrowed her brows, “did I do something to offend you?” Jungeun rolled her eyes so hard this time Sooyoung thought they might get stuck like that, “well aside from the fact that you think Jinsol is your girl now, I just don’t like you.” Sooyoung tilted her head, “you mad ‘cause Jinsol moved on to better things?” Jungeun laughed, “please, if I wanted Jinsol I could have her.” The brunette didn’t like how the other girl was referring to the blonde as something that could be used and thrown away so easily so she spoke without thinking, “if that’s your girl how come our periods sync up?” 

Before the other girl could say anything Jinsol came around the corner bumping into Sooyoung, “oh, sorry I didn’t see you. Aw, how cute you waited for me.” Jinsol booped the brunette’s nose causing a blush to creep up her neck. Jungeun cleared her throat getting the blonde's attention, “oh, it's you.” Jinsol grabbed Sooyoung’s hand and led them down the stairs, “let’s go babe.” The brunette turned around to look at the other girl and stuck her tongue out. Jungeun shook her head and went up the stairs towards her girlfriend’s room. 

Jinsol and Sooyoung walked back into the kitchen holding hands and the blonde knew they were screwed when she saw her sister and her girlfriends smirking at them. “Soulie, you and your girlfriend go outside and chop some wood for the fireplace. It's supposed to be a cold night.” The blonde glared at the three girls and pouted at her grandma, “can’t you send Hye? She’s like the she-hulk.” Her grandma shook her head, “the both of you shouldn’t have taken so long.” Sooyoung let go of Jinsol’s hand, “it’s okay I can do it, just show me where to go.” The blonde let out a sigh, “I’ll help so we can finish faster. Follow me.” 

Jinsol led them out of the back door past the fence. The pair walked the property for a few minutes being guided by hanging lights that illuminated the walkway towards a deck and a tree stump that had been sanded down. “Have you made firewood before?” Sooyoung shook her head. The blonde walked towards the logs of wood that were neatly stacked up across from them and picked one up. She grabbed the axe that was resting by a small shed on her way towards the tree stump. “Okay. So, you’ll stand this log up like this and then swing down with the axe.” Jinsol repeated the action three times cutting the logs with ease. She picked up the firewood and started stacking it on top of some twine. Sooyoung followed the blonde’s instructions and soon they made three stacks of firewood that they kept tied together with the twine. The brunette carried two of the stacks while the blonde carried one, “you know I could’ve carried two too.” Sooyoung smiled and lifted up the stacks of firewood in each arm making sure to flex, “I know but what good are these guns if I can’t show them off.” Jinsol snorted. 

The back porch light came on and Yerim was waving at them, “dinner is ready.” The pair stacked the firewood neatly by the back door and went inside. Everyone was sitting at the dining room table waiting for them to eat, “you guys could’ve started without us.” Mrs. Jung looked at her daughter, “you know we always wait to eat together.” The blonde nodded, taking a seat next to her sister. Sooyoung sat across from Jinsol next to her grandmother. The elderly woman smiled at the brunette, “so how long have the two of you been together?” 

The blonde looked over at Sooyoung feeling nervous. She couldn’t afford for anyone to find out that Sooyoung wasn’t really her girlfriend and was just someone she hired to play the part. The brunette looked calm like she’d been expecting this question, “we’ve been together for about 3 months now.” Jinsol felt herself relax, she should’ve never doubted the other girls skills. Sooyoung knew that Jungeun and Jinsol had broken up 9 months ago and knew to place the start of their relationship in between those 9 months, she also figured 6 months was a good amount of time to get over an ex. 

“How old are you? What do you do for a living?” Jinsol looked at her grandma, “let’s not bombard her with questions.” The elderly woman smiled, “sorry, I just wanna get to know the girl who stole my favorite granddaughter's heart.” Chaewon and Haseul both stared at their grandmother in disbelief. They both knew Jinsol was her favorite but to have her say it outloud hurt just a little bit. Sooyoung waved off the blonde’s worry, “it’s okay, I’m 26 and I own a vintage clothing store.” Jinsol’s grandma nodded in approval, “so young and you already have your own business. I like you more than any of the other girls she’s brought home. You have a good head on your shoulders. You got lucky with this one, Soulie.” Chaewon snorted when she heard Jungeun choke on her drink. The brunette smiled and looked over at Jinsol, “I’d say I’m the lucky one.” The blonde looked up just in time to see Sooyoung winking at her. Jinsol felt her cheeks heat up and looked everywhere but at the person in front of her. “Alright, enough of this fruit fest can we start eating now?” Everyone looked over to see Chaewon holding up her fork and knife, “a girl hungry and all of you are getting in the way of me and my food.” Mrs. Jung gave her youngest daughter a death stare, “mind your manners.” 

“It’s okay, Jessica. Leave my baby alone, she’s hungry. You can eat sweetheart.” Chaewon smiled at her grandma before looking at her mom and shoving a piece of chicken in her mouth. “Okay, everyone let’s eat.” Everyone started enjoying their dinner and having small talk in between bites. Two hours passed by and soon after the older women were heading off to bed while the cousins and their girlfriends were left alone at the dining table. There was an awkward silence before Chaewon spoke up, “let’s have game night!” All the girls looked at her like it was the greatest idea in the world. The girls made their way towards the living room while Chaewon went into the storage closet to pick a game to play. The girls sat on the floor in a circle. Jinsol had Sooyoung to her left and Haseul to her right. Her sister came back to the living room with a smirk on her face. Chaewon sat down in between her girlfriends and placed two uno decks in the middle of the circle. The raven haired girl to her left raised a brow, “you think that’s a good idea? Last time you and Jinsol ended up getting into a fist fight.” 

“Yes, I’m going to kick all of your asses tonight.” Yerim giggled, “sure babe.” Chaewon looked to her right and glared at her girlfriend, “you ain’t gonna be laughing when I hit you with a +20.” Jinsol grabbed the decks and pulled the cards out. She shuffled them and started handing them out to everyone. “We’ll go clockwise from Sooyoung since she’s the oldest.” Chaewon groaned, “how am I supposed to hit Yerim with a +20 now Sol?!” The blonde shook her head, “you forgot reverse cards existed or what?” The blue haired girl rolled her eyes at her sister before looking at her cards and smiling. The game started and things were civil until Haseul put down the first reverse card of the night. Jungeun put down a +4 and Hyejoo did the same leaving Chaewon to pick up the +8. The smaller girl looked at her girlfriend, “how dare you!” The raven haired girl leaned over to kiss her girlfriend's cheek but the smaller girl shoved her face away, “you’re sleeping on the couch.” Yerim smiled and kissed Chaewon on the cheek, “aw come on babe it’s just a game.” 

“Just a game, huh?” Chaewon said as she placed a +4 on the deck. The purple haired girl gasped, “you’re such an asshole! I had uno!” The game continued and Sooyoung hit the reverse card letting the order go back to the way it started. Hyejoo dropped a +4, followed by Jungeun. Haseul finished the stack with another +4 letting the +12 fall on Jinsol who had one card left. The room went quiet and everyone just stared at the cousins waiting for the fight to start. Hyejoo reached for the popcorn that they had made earlier and started passing it to her girlfriends. The blonde turned to her right, “are you fucking serious?! First you take Jungeun and now you hit me with a +12?! You just love making my life a living hell huh?!” 

Sooyoung tilted her head at Jinsol’s outburst it seemed the girl still had some issues to work out but if there was one thing the brunette wasn’t going to do was look stupid in front of other people. Sooyoung stood up and walked towards the stairs not bothering looking back. Everyone noticed Sooyoung’s departure but Jinsol who was still looking at Haseul, “you’re such a fucking asshole. I hate you.” The short haired girl nodded, “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be such an asshole, Jinsol. It’s just a game.” The blonde looked over to see Jungeun coming to her cousins defense and that made her blood boil, “fuck you too.” Hyejoo threw a popcorn at Jinsol hitting her on her forehead, “are you not gonna go after your girl?” The blonde furrowed her brows, “what?” Yerim pointed at the empty space next to her and Jinsol finally noticed Sooyoung was missing, “fuck.” The brunette’s words played back in her mind, _you will not make me look like a fool._ The blonde stood up and started to make her way towards the stairs. Chaewon stood up right after, “I’m gonna go to the restroom.” Everyone nodded. 

Sooyoung stormed into Jinsol’s bedroom feeling upset. She didn’t know why she was feeling like this. This was just another job for her so why did seeing the blonde get mad over her ex make her feel some type of way. She shook it off and figured it was just because Jungeun was a piece of shit that didn't deserve Jinsol’s affection. The way the ash haired girl spoke about the blonde like she was some kind of trophy didn’t sit right with her. She took some deep breaths and calmed herself down before going to the bathroom. 

Jinsol was making her way down the hall thinking of ways to apologize to Sooyoung when a small hand tapped her on the shoulder. The blonde turned around to see her sister behind her, “what’s up?” Chaewon looked around making sure she wasn’t followed, “are you okay?” Jinsol didn’t answer right away so her sister took that as a no and continued, “do you think it was a good idea to get into a relationship when you’re clearly not over Jungeun? I’m not trying to scold you or anything, I just don’t think it’s fair to Sooyoung… she seems like a good person.” The blonde was itching to tell her sister everything, that it was all pretend but for some reason she couldn’t get the words out. She looked at Chaewon for a while before answering, “I don’t know if it was too soon but I can’t stay stuck. Jungeun isn’t mine anymore and I need to move on, I’m trying to move on.” 

Chaewon nodded at her sister's words, “well try not to hurt other people in the process. I love you, shithead.” Jinsol smiled, “I love you too.” The sisters shared a hug before going their separate ways. The blonde stood in front of her bedroom door for a while before slowly turning the handle. She stepped into the room and was met with silence. She began to panic, “Sooyoung?” No answer. Jinsol sat at the edge of her bed and stared at the gundam box that was on her desk. She stood up and walked towards it and was about to open it when someone’s voice caught her attention, “hey, that’s mine.” The blonde turned around to see a freshly showered Sooyoung walking up to her. The brunette snatched the box away from her, “were you about to build this without me?” Jinsol shook her head, “n-no, I thought you had left me.” The brunette looked confused, “why would I do that?” 

The blonde shrugged, “because I made you look like a fool downstairs.” Sooyoung smiled, “and here I thought you didn’t follow the rules.” Jinsol looked at the brunette curiously, “why did you storm off?” Sooyoung plugged in the hair dryer before answering, “I’m your girlfriend. I have to play the part. You said something that would make me upset so I left. I did such a good job I think I deserve an Oscar, wouldn’t you agree?” Jinsol nodded, “you really do. I really thought I’d upset you for real.” Sooyoung winked at the blonde before turning on the hairdryer, “sorry, I just like to really get into my role.” Jinsol smiled and noticed the other girl’s shirt, “is that an old TLC shirt? Where did you even get that?” 

Sooyoung looked down at her shirt, “I own a vintage clothing store where else?” Jinsol raised a brow, “so when you told my grandma that it was the truth?” The brunette nodded. The blonde smiled, “cool, what other kind of stuff do you sell there?” The brunette went on to tell Jinsol all the things they sold at her shop and before they knew it, it was close to 3 in the morning, “we should probably go to sleep.” Jinsol nodded at Sooyoung’s words. The brunette had made a bed on the floor and was now tucking herself in. 

  
  


“Goodnight, Jinsol.”

“Goodnight, Sooyoung.” 

  
  
  
  


  
~~**1\. No personal talk.** ~~   
  
**2\. No kissing.**

**3\. No sleeping together.**

**4\. No feelings.**

**5\. No sex.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to update again with everything going on tonight so hopefully this helps y’all feel better / gets your mind off things! 
> 
> tell me what you think! hopefully you enjoyed it <33 
> 
> xoxo m


	5. Broken Rules?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooyoung and Jinsol's grandma share some quality time together and the girls have a movie night.

Sooyoung woke up with a sore neck. She didn’t enjoy sleeping on the floor but she wasn’t going to risk breaking any of her rules. The brunette stood up and stretched out. She looked to her right and saw Jinsol sleeping with her mouth open, “a mouth breather.” She laughed to herself before tippy-toeing to the bathroom to brush her teeth and change clothes. Sooyoung’s body naturally woke her up around 6 A.M. every morning so she could go for her daily run. These runs didn’t stop just because she was away on a job. She liked to keep to her normal routines no matter what. The brunette grabbed a piece of paper and a pen off of Jinsol’s desk and wrote a small note before quietly making her way out of the room. 

**_Went for a run, I’ll be back soon._ **

**_Sooyoung_ **

Sooyoung went out through the kitchen's back door and stretched some more on the porch. The morning weather was a little chilly but nothing she couldn’t handle. She did a few jumping jacks to get herself warmed up and after a few minutes she started her run down the trail Jinsoul showed her the previous night. She had been running for 30 minutes when she heard someone call her name. The brunette froze in her tracks and looked around but all she could see were the trees surrounding her, “h-hello?” Sooyoung saw a stick laying on the trail and picked it up, “I don’t know who you are but I won’t hesitate to fuck you up if you come at me.” 

Sooyoung heard a laugh come from her left, she raised the stick and was ready to strike when Jinsol’s grandma stepped out of the tree line, “calm down, I just wanted to know if you would walk with me.” The brunette lowered the stick and clutched her chest, “oh my god. I thought I was gonna get murdered.” The elderly woman smiled, “I don’t think I could overpower you.” Sooyoung raised a brow in consideration, “I don’t know you look pretty fit.” Jinsol’s grandma elbowed the younger girl in the side, “always a sweet talker huh? Walk with me?” The brunette nodded, slowing her pace. 

The pair walked together for a long time. Jinsol’s grandmother was showing Sooyoung all of the places that had memories attached to them like the small clearing across the lake where Jinsol had her first kiss, at the age of 12, with the boy down the road and that’s when she realized boys were gross, the small bench by the dock that Chaewon built and painted when she was only 8, the garden that the sisters and their cousin made together, the old tire swing where Haseul broke her arm for the first time and finally coming to a stop at an old oak tree that had so many names carved into it going back four generations. Sooyoung ran her finger along all the names on the tree seeing some that were familiar along the way, “this is amazing.” 

Jinsol’s grandma nodded while pulling out a knife from her coat pocket, “this tree isn’t just filled with names of family members but also of those who we love.” The elderly woman handed Sooyoung the closed knife, “it’s time for you to carve your name onto the tree. Think of it as a right of passage.” The brunette shook her head, slowly handing the knife back, “I don’t belong on the tree.” The gray haired woman furrowed her brow, “of course you do! I have never seen my Sollie this in love. Come on, don’t be a party pooper.” The elderly woman gave Sooyoung a toothy smile that reminded her so much of the blonde’s and her resolve melted away, “where’s Jinsol’s name?” 

Jinsol’s grandma walked towards the left side of the tree and pointed, “here.” Sooyoung walked over and her smile faltered only for a moment when she noticed Jungeun’s name right underneath Jinsol’s with a heart in between them. She looked over to the right and noticed Chaewon, Yerim and Hyejoo’s names all stacked together. “I can carve my name anywhere?” The elderly woman nodded. Sooyoung opened the knife and started carving her name right next to Jinsol’s. Once she was done she stepped back to look at her artwork, “what do you think?” Jinsol’s grandma smiled, “I think your name looks better next to Sollie’s.” The brunette smiled as she handed the knife back, “I think so too.” 

  
  


**_Jinsol + Sooyoung_ **

**_ <3_ **

**_Jungeun_ **

  
  


Sooyoung walked Jinsol’s grandmother back to the cabin and excused herself to go freshen up. The brunette was going up the stairs when she noticed Haseul coming down, “good morning.” The short haired girl looked up with a smile, “good morning! Did you go for a run?” Sooyoung nodded, “yeah, I ran into your grandma on the trail and we just got back.” Haseul nodded, “did she sneak up on you? She always sneaks up on me when I go for my runs.” The brunette laughed, “yeah I almost hit her with a stick so don’t think that left a good impression.” Haseul waved her off, “she likes you a lot already so no need to worry about that. I wanted to talk to you yesterday but it’s kind of hard to get a word in when Jinsol’s around… not that I don’t like having her around because I do. I love her very much, it's just ever since… well we’re just not in a good place at the moment but I just wanted to say that I’m glad she’s found someone new. The both of you seem to be a good match for each other, please take care of her.” Sooyoung looked at the girl in front of her curiously. She didn’t seem like the evil cousin Jinsol described her as but nonetheless apparences could be deceiving, “I will. I should probably go take a shower I stink.” Haseul smiled, “yeah I can smell you way over here.” The brunette snorted as she made her way past the short haired girl. 

Sooyoung opened the bedroom door as quietly as possible as to not wake Jinsol up. She squeezed herself through the small opening before slowly closing the door again. She put her running shoes next to her makeshift bed on the floor and tippy toed towards the bathroom. “Hey! Where have you been?” Sooyoung jumped at the sound of the blonde’s voice, “you didn’t have to yell to get my attention, I’m literally right here.” Jinsol gave the brunette a sluggish smile, “sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. Where were you?” Sooyoung looked at the note she left on Jinsol’s desk and noticed it hadn’t been moved, “I had gone out for a run but I ended up running into your grandma and she was showing me around so I wouldn’t consider it a run more like a nice stroll.” The blonde raised a brow, “you calling my grandma slow?” Sooyoung’s eyes widened, “what? No! She’s a very fit lady.” Jinsol started giggling, “I’m just messing with you. You’re so gullible.” The blonde let herself fall back onto the bed, “I’m going back to sleep please wake me up when breakfast is ready.” Sooyoung nodded before closing the bathroom door behind her. 

“WHERE DID I GO WRONG? I LOST A FRIEND SOMEWHERE ALONG IN THE BITTERNESS AND I WOULD HAVE STAYED UP WITH YOU ALL NIGHT HAD I KNOWN HOW TO SAVE A LIFE!” Sooyoung was in the middle of her closing number when the bathroom door swung open and Jinsol walked in, “I thought the concert was sold out but I was able to buy a ticket last minute.” The brunette was silenced by embarrassment. “I really had to pee and I was knocking for a while but you were really into the song so I don’t think you heard me.” Sooyoung turned the shower off and blindly reached for her towels that were hanging on the hooks on top of the toilet. She ended up smacking Jinsol right in the face. The blonde rubbed her eye, “you could've just asked me to hand you the towels you know?” The brunette quickly retracted her arm, “I’m sorry. Can you please hand me my towels?” Jinsol grabbed the towels and tossed them over the shower curtain letting them hang. Sooyoung grabbed the towels and wrapped herself in them before stepping out, “thanks.” 

Jinsol stared at the other woman for a while before breaking the haze she was in, “uh… yeah, you’re welcome.” The brunette raised a brow at the blonde’s sudden awkwardness, “well I’ll let you finish. I’m going to be changing in the room so just let me know when you’re going to step out.” Jinsol nodded. Sooyoung walked out of the bathroom and was met with a chill. She rushed to her suitcase and pulled out some clothes to change into. Sooyoung had finished fastening her bra when she heard a knock coming from the bathroom door, “can I come out now?” Sooyoung pulled her sweatpants up before giving the blonde the go ahead, “yeah.” Jinsol stepped out and was taken aback to see the brunette only half dressed. The blonde’s eyes were instantly captivated by the sculpted abs on the other woman, “wow.” Sooyoung followed Jinsol’s gaze and rolled her eyes. The brunette threw the towel she had wrapped around hair at the blonde, “you’re worse than a teenage boy.” Jinsol giggled, “sorry.” 

The pair headed downstairs once Sooyoung finished getting ready and were greeted with the smell of freshly made pancakes. Sooyoung and Jinsol walked into the kitchen and noticed Haseul making breakfast for everyone, “you clean up nice.” Sooyoung did a full turn, “I do, don’t I?” The blonde raised a brow at the exchange, “you trying to steal her away too?” The short haired girl shook her head, “no, I’m just being nice.” Sooyoung gave Jinsol a stern look before addressing Haseul, “do you need help with anything?” The short haired girl smiled, “no, the both of you can sit down. I’ll get your plates ready.” Jinsol sat down on the left side of the table and Sooyoung sat next to her. The 3 of them had a delicious breakfast thanks to Haseul’s amazing cooking skills. Once she was done with her food Jinsol mumbled something under her breath leaving both Sooyoung and Haseul confused, “what?” The blonde rolled her eyes, “I said thanks for breakfast.” The short haired girl smiled at her cousin, “of course.” After a while the girls left the kitchen and went their separate ways. 

The rest of the day went on without a hitch. After their late dinner the cousins and their girlfriends thought a movie night would be a good idea. The girls decided to have movie night in the family room that was located in the basement. The room was big and spacious. A projector screen hung on the right side of the room while a C shaped couch was placed in front of it. Chaewon was sitting on the right side of the couch with Yerim who was laying her head on her lap, “I wanna watch Frozen.” Jungeun, who was next to Haseul in the middle of the couch, rolled her eyes, “we always watch Frozen. I think it’s time for you to let it go.” The blue haired girl raised a brow before she started singing, “for the first time in forever maybe you should shut the fuck up.” Sooyoung let out a snort that got everyone’s attention. She cleared her throat, “I think Frozen is a great choice.” Chaewon smiled at the brunette from across the couch, “finally someone with some taste.” Jinsol and Hyejoo were making their way downstairs from the kitchen with popcorn, cups and a jug of fruit punch. Hyejoo handed Haseul and Jungeun a bowl of popcorn while she took the other bowl to Yerim. 

Jinsol smiled at Sooyoung before handing her the bowl, “you want me to get you a drink?” The brunette nodded, “yes, please.” The blonde poured drinks for the both of them before leaving the jug on the bar island that was on the left side of the room. Jinsol placed the cups on the floor before sitting next to Sooyoung leaving enough room in between them so the other woman wouldn’t feel uncomfortable, “so what are we watching first?” Jungeun looked to her right, “Frozen.” Jinsol rolled her eyes, “again?” Sooyoung looked to her left, “it’s a good movie. What movie do you wanna watch?” The blonde cupped her chin in thought, “Spice World.” Hyejoo shook her head, “we also watch that movie all the time.” Haseul cleared her throat, “let’s watch The Little Mermaid.” Yerim sat up quickly looking at Haseul with a big smile, “yeah! Let’s watch The Little Mermaid!” 

Before she knew it Sooyoung was in the middle of a family fight. “Why do we always have to watch Disney movies?” yelled Jinsol across the couch. “Well why do we always have to watch Spice World just because you don’t wanna watch Disney?” retaliated Chaewon. The brunette watched the sisters go back and forth, every now and then a popcorn would hit her in the face and Chaewon would apologize saying it was meant for Jinsol. Hyejoo finally broke up the fight when she spoke up, “what do you wanna watch Sooyoung?” The raven haired girl was looking at her with pleading eyes. “Uh, I love watching horror thrillers.” Hyejoo’s eyes widened, “lets have Sooyoung pick! It’s her first time here with us. We wouldn't wanna be rude right?” The rest of the girls nodded in agreement. Jinsol looked over at Sooyoung with a smile, “what’ll it be babe?” 

“Let’s watch The Conjuring.” Jinsol’s smile faded, “um okay, I don’t know if you could tell by the choices we made in movies but none of us like scary movies.” Hyejoo threw a popcorn across the room hitting the blonde right between the eyes, “speak for yourself.” Sooyoung turned to Jinsol and pouted, “but you said I could pick.” The blonde looked away, not being able to resist the cuteness of the brunette’s pout, “fine.” The raven haired girl across from them smiled widely before standing up to grab the control. She sat back down in between her girlfriends and smiled when they made a sandwich out of her, “it’s okay babes, I’ll protect you.” Haseul smiled at Hyejoo before getting up and grabbing blankets for everyone from the storage closet. She handed Sooyoung and Yerim a blanket before going over to her girlfriend and wrapping them up in the blanket. 

Everyone in the room was super into the movie making everything that happened that much more suspenseful. A jump scare happened and Jinsol felt someone grab her hand under the blanket. She froze because she’d know that touch anywhere. She looked to her left to see Jungeun give her a small smile before squeezing her hand, the other girl knew how much Jinsol hated scary movies. The blonde squeezed the other girl's hand before letting go. She scooted closer to Sooyoung and grabbed the other girl's arm wrapping it around her shoulder. The brunette stiffened at the sudden closeness but soon after relaxed into the blonde’s touch, not saying anything. 

The movie finished and everyone besides Hyejoo and Sooyoung decided to watch cartoons for a bit before heading to bed. The brunette excused herself saying she was pretty tired and headed up to the room alone. Half an hour passed and Jinsol finally came into the room looking more at ease than she had been while watching the movie. The blonde noticed Sooyoung sitting on the edge of her bed straight faced, “oh, I thought you’d be asleep already.” The brunette shook her head, “what happened out there can’t happen again. Do you understand me? The only reason I didn’t push you away was because I didn’t wanna embarrass you in front of your family. Don’t mistake that for me wanting to get closer to you. I take these rules seriously, this is a job to me nothing else.” Jinsol furrowed her brow, “what do you mean? I didn’t break any of your rules.” Sooyoung stood up and walked towards her bed on the floor, “you know the rule no sleeping together? That implies no cuddling.” The blonde snorted, “are you serious? If you consider that cuddling you’ve obviously never cuddled someone before.” The brunette shook her head, “it made me feel uncomfortable. Don’t do it again.” Jinsol rolled her eyes, “whatever.” 

The blonde stormed off but before going into the bathroom she turned around, “I only wanted to be close to you because I hate scary movies. Jungeun was also trying to hold my hand and I freaked out because I was trying not to break your other rule of not making you look like a fool but I guess I ended up breaking a rule anyway. I’m sorry I made you feel uncomfortable, that was never my intention.” Sooyoung was left in the room alone while Jinsol got ready for bed. The brunette turned the lights off and laid down in her bed. She covered her face with the blanket and let out a sigh. Jinsol didn’t really break any of the rules and now knowing she was just trying her best to follow them made Sooyoung feel like a complete asshole. She just didn’t know what else to do. She found herself slipping and she needed to remind herself that this was just a job and nothing more. The blonde made it easy to forget that all of this was just pretend so she figured if she scolded the other girl she’d be able to get herself back on track. The bathroom door opened and Sooyoung could hear Jinsol’s footsteps getting closer to her. She felt the blonde standing next to her but the younger girl didn’t say anything and walked away instead. Sooyoung heard Jinsol lay down and swallowed her pride, 

“ _Goodnight, Jinsol._ ”

The blonde didn’t say anything and soon after Sooyoung found herself being lulled to sleep by the silence.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some thangs went down this chapter but do not fear they will only get worse! heheh jk or am i??? 
> 
> hopefully you guys enjoyed this new chapter!!
> 
> xoxo
> 
> m


	6. Weathering the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinsol is still mad at Sooyoung. Will they work things out or will things get even worse?

Sooyoung woke up late for the first time in her life and quickly grabbed her phone to see what time it was, “9:00? What the hell.” The brunette turned to her right to see Jinsol’s bed was empty. She stood up and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She changed into some grey sweats and a white tank top and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. The brunette headed downstairs and noticed the house was awfully quiet. She walked into the kitchen and noticed a note on the table.

  
  


**_We went to grab some breakfast._ **

**_Chae_ **

  
  


“It seems they left us behind.” Sooyoung turned around to see a sleepy Haseul yawning behind her, “it seems like it.” The short haired girl read the note and threw it in the trash, “I hate when they do that. Just leaving without waking me up. You must have pissed Jinsol off too since she didn’t even bother waking you up either.” Sooyoung shrugged, “it’s whatever. I can make myself breakfast.” Haseul shook her head, “I’ll make us breakfast but first I have to go for my run. Wanna join?” The brunette smiled, “I’d love to.” 

The pair went outside and started stretching together on the porch while having small talk. “So, how long have you and Jungeun been together?” Haseul was stretching her hamstring when she answered hesitantly, “about 4-5 months now?” Sooyoung raised a brow, “you don’t know do you?” The short haired girl looked away embarrassed, “no but don’t tell anyone that. Jungeun and I got together after I got out of a really bad relationship. Her and Jinsol had just broken up a couple months before and I know I shouldn’t have jumped into another relationship let alone with my cousin’s ex but I didn’t want to be alone and why be with a stranger when I can be with someone I kind of know.” 

Sooyoung tilted her head in thought, “do you love her?” Haseul let out a sigh, “love is a strong word. We should start our run before the sun comes out in full force. I know a trail we can take that’s shaded most of the way. Let's see if you can keep up.” The short haired girl winked at the brunette before taking off in a full sprint. Sooyoung smiled to herself before chasing after the other girl. The pair ran on a long trail that had trees all along its length helping them stay in the shade and not have to suffer from the heat of the sun. Fall had come and now the leaves that fell from the trees decorated the trail in vibrant colors. The usual green leaves were long gone and now hints of yellow, red and orange painted the ground the girls ran on. 

Haseul ran past Sooyoung for the third time and the brunette was finding it hard to keep up with the other girl, “wait up.” The short haired girl barely slowed her pace to match Sooyoung’s. “It’s been a while since I actually ran with someone else. Everyone is usually slower than me.” Haseul smiled, “does Jinsol go for runs with you?” Sooyoung shook her head, “I wake up too early. She’d never wake up to go with me.” 

“Well if you want we can go for runs together while you’re here.” The brunette smiled at the other girl, “I’d like that. Also, the first one to the house has to cook breakfast.” Sooyoung broke out in a full on sprint but knew Haseul would outrun her in a matter of seconds. The short haired girl ran past her and Sooyoung couldn’t help but laugh, she wasn’t even sure if Haseul heard what she had said or if she just wanted to win. The brunette caught up with the other girl as she reached the front porch. Haseul looked at Sooyoung proudly, “I won!” “Yeah but you also have to make us breakfast now.” Haseul smiled, “I was already gonna make us breakfast. I’m just a winner, I like to win.” Haseul noticed a strand of hair dangling in front of the other girl's face and reached to tuck it behind her ear, “there. All perfect.” Sooyoung looked at Haseul and the pair proceeded to burst into a fit of laughter, “that was so corny. What is this a romcom movie?” Haseul smiled at the brunette. 

Chaewon had barely pulled into the driveway when she and the rest of the family noticed Haseul and Sooyoung running past them to their left, “seems like they’re getting on well.” Jinsol looked over and saw the pair smiling and laughing while they ran together towards the front porch. She may have been a little petty this morning and left Sooyoung behind when they went for breakfast but it seemed like she was doing just fine without her. Chaewon put the truck in park but no one got out right away. Jinsol was staring a hole into the back of Sooyoung’s head. Her cousin had just pushed some of the brunettes hair behind her ear and that seemed to make the blonde feel some type of way so she opened the truck door and jumped out, “we leave for a couple of hours and you’re already trying to seduce my new girl? You gonna take this one away before we even break up? And here I thought you respected me a little bit.” 

Both Sooyoung and Haseul turned to see a pissed off Jinsol and the rest of the family getting out of Chaewon’s truck. Sooyoung gave Haseul a weak smile as she mouthed the words _I’m sorry_ . The short haired girl nodded but this time instead of staying silent like she always did she spoke up for herself, “I do respect you and that’s why I was keeping _your_ girlfriend company because you were childish and decided to leave her here all alone. Yeah, I’m dating Jungeun. Big fucking deal. Yeah, she’s your ex but get over it already. The way you always bring up the past makes it seem like you’re still in love with her.” Jinsol rolled her eyes and walked towards the front door making sure to bump into Haseul on her way in.

The rest of the family walked past Haseul and Sooyoung as they made their way into the house. Yerim was behind everyone and slowed her steps to give Haseul 2 thumbs up, “finally speaking up for yourself! It’s a good look on you.” The other girl smiled at the purple haired girl, “we all have our limits.” Sooyoung let Haseul walk in first before following, “I’m sorry about that. Jinsol and I got into a fight last night and I guess she’s still upset about it.” Haseul nodded, “well you might wanna start fixing that yourself because Sol isn’t the type of person to talk about the things that bother her. She just keeps them in and then once she reaches her breaking point it’s like a bomb going off… no one’s safe. I’m gonna take a quick shower and then I’ll make us breakfast okay?” Sooyoung nodded, “I’ll go do the same since I actually broke a sweat trying to keep up with you.” Haseul smiled, “not a lot of people can keep up with me but you did so I applaud you.”

Sooyoung walked into Jinsol’s bedroom and found the other girl sitting by the window, “hey.” The blonde didn’t turn and kept looking out the window. “Okay… well I’m gonna take a shower and then I’m gonna head downstairs for breakfast.” Sooyoung waited for a response but when she didn’t get one she went to take a shower. Jinsol rolled her eyes when she heard the bathroom door close, “why am I even upset? This is stupid.” The blonde was running her fingers through her hair when she heard a small rock hit the window, she looked out to see Jungeun motioning for her to come down. Jinsol looked towards the bathroom before looking back at Jungeun and telling her to wait. Sooyoung had forgotten her towels and walked back into the room to find it empty. She walked towards the window and saw Jinsol and Jungeun walking down the trail together. 

Jungeun was waiting for Jinsol by a tree that was to the left of the back porch. The blonde made her way towards the tree and found the other girl sitting down on the far side, “what do you want?” Jungeun looked up, “hello to you too. Wanna go for a walk? You seem upset.” The blonde looked at her ex-girlfriend suspiciously, “if I was upset, which I’m not, you’d be the last person I’d wanna go for a walk with.” Jungeun rolled her eyes, “alright. Well, I’m gonna go for a walk. Bye.” The ash gray haired girl stood up, walking past Jinsol and headed for the closest trail. The blonde looked up to her window and back at Jungeun before deciding she didn’t have anything stopping her, “wait.” 

The pair walked together in silence for a while until Jungeun asked a question, “so what happened between you and Sojung?” Jinsol turned to her right, “it’s Sooyoung and none of your business.” Jungeun let out a genuine laugh and it made the blonde’s heart race. She hadn’t heard that sweet sound in so long, “what’s so funny?” The other girl shook her head, “nothing. It’s just that you really do hate me.” Jinsol felt her heart drop, “I don’t hate you. I just don’t like you anymore.” Jungeun looked up at the blonde and gave her that stupid look she’d always give her that made her feel like she was the only girl in the world, “yeah, because you still love me.” Jinsol froze. 

Jungeun smiled as she cupped Jinsol’s face, “I knew it! You can’t fool me baby.” Jungeun went in for a kiss and Jinsol was about to give in but something behind the other girl caught her eye. The blonde found herself staring at the family tree and spotted a freshly carved name next to hers, _Sooyoung_. Jinsol turned just in time and Jungeun missed her lips, only kissing her cheek, “what the fuck? I have a girlfriend and so do you or did you forget that?” The blonde pushed her ex-girlfriend away and made her way back to the house. Once she was inside she found herself touching her cheek and missing the warmth that the other girl's lips had left. Sooyoung and Haseul walked into the living room as Jinsol came inside through the back door. The blonde looked up walking past them. Haseul shrugged and walked towards the fridge, “what do you feel like eating?” Sooyoung thought about it for a second, “eggs, bacon and waffles.” The other girl smiled as she got the waffle maker out of the cabinet.

Chaewon, Yerim and Hyejoo walked into the kitchen as Haseul was serving Sooyoung a plate of food. Chaewon sat down next to the brunette for an interrogation, “so what happened between you and my sister?” Sooyoung shrugged, “we got into a fight and she’s been rude to me all day.” The younger girl cupped her chin, “so what are you gonna do to fix it?” The brunette raised a brow as she took a bite of bacon, “what do you mean how am I gonna fix it? She needs to fix it.” Jinsol’s grandma had been sitting on a bench outside when she decided to become a part of the conversation through the open back door, “your name is on the tree. You have to fix whatever is going on between the two of you or I’ll cross your name out.” Sooyoung stood up feeling a little attacked, “what? Why? You didn’t cross out Jungeun’s name and she hurt Jinsol more than I ever have.” The three girls next to the brunette nodded agreeing with the older girl. Yerim looked over to the sliding door, “what’s your rebuttal grandma?” The elderly woman stood up and walked inside, “Well I couldn’t cross her name out when she decided to cousin hop now could I my dear?” Yerim gasped. Chaewon snorted, “not the cousin hopping.” Haseul cleared her throat, “has anyone tried the waffles this morning? I thought the waffles were lovely.” Sooyoung looked over to check on Haseul and noticed the other girl giggling as she finished her food. The brunette looked over at Jinsol’s grandma, “I really didn’t do anything. She’s being mean to me.” The older woman smiled, “she’s a little dramatic.” Sooyoung laughed, “only a little?” 

The blonde walked into the kitchen again and everyone went quiet, “can you make it anymore obvious that all of you were just talking about me?” Chaewon rolled her eyes, “not everything is about you. We were just talking about how good I look with blue hair.” Jinsol rolled her eyes, “sure, Jan. Sooyoung, can I talk to you?” All of Jinsol’s family stared at her waiting for the conversation to continue, “alone?” The brunette nodded and followed the blonde out of the kitchen and into the living room, “what’s up?” Jinsol shook her head and grabbed Sooyoung’s hand leading her out the front door, “let’s talk out here. My family is too nosy.” 

Sooyoung sat down on the porch swing and waited for Jinsol to take a seat next to her, “what’s up?” The blonde sighed, “okay, so you really need to stop flirting with my cousin especially in front of my family. You’re making me look stupid.” Sooyoung raised a brow, “If anyone is making anyone else look stupid here it’s you. I saw you going out for a walk with Jungeun. Follow your own advice before you come talk to me next time.” The brunette stood up and walked back into the house. Jinsol grabbed the cushion next to her and covered her face before letting out a muffled scream. 

Sooyoung was going up the stairs when Yerim caught her attention, “hey!” The brunette put on a fake smile and turned around, “hey.” Yerim smiled at the older girl, “wanna go on a ride with me?” Sooyoung looked at the younger girl confused. “We’re taking the four wheelers out and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me since Chaewon is going with Hyejoo and Jungeun is going with Haseul unless you wanna stay here with Jinsol.” Sooyoung shook her head quickly, “I’ll go with you! Let me grab a jacket, it's a little chilly out.” Yerim nodded, “I’ll wait for you outside. I’ll be in the back.” The brunette nodded as she made her way towards Jinsol’s room for a jacket. 

Sooyoung stepped outside to find Jinsol sitting next to her grandma on a bench. The blonde looked away, making Sooyoung roll her eyes as she made her way towards Yerim who was waiting with a helmet, “this is for you.” The brunette took the helmet and put it on, “thank you.” Yerim nodded as she fixed herself on the four wheeler. She tapped the space behind her, “hop on.” Sooyoung situated herself behind the younger girl making sure to leave some distance between them. That space was quickly made nonexistent when Yerim pulled the older girl closer to her and made her wrap her arms around her waist, “hold on tight.” Before Sooyoung could tighten her hold on Yerim the younger girl hit the gas and the pair were out of sight. 

Jinsol smiled as she watched Sooyoung hold on for dear life as Yerim sped through the trail to catch up to the others. “You shouldn’t be so hard on Sooyoung. She isn’t Jungeun you know.” The blonde turned around at her grandma’s words, “I know. I’m just scared.” The elderly woman looked over at her granddaughter, “scared of what?” Jinsol let out a sigh, “of giving someone all of me and being hurt again.” The blonde felt her grandmother grab her hand in her own, “you can’t be scared to give all of yourself to someone just because you’ve been hurt before. I know it’s scary but don’t you think Sooyoung deserves all of you and not just part of you? Give her the real you, not this fake version of yourself you’ve created. When you love, you love fully so why does it feel like you’re holding back with her? Let go of the past my dear… it’s weighed you down long enough.” Jinsol nodded. The blonde wanted to tell her grandma that her relationship with Sooyoung was fake but she couldn’t get the words out. She didn’t know if it was because she didn’t want her grandma to think she was pathetic for hiring someone as a girlfriend or because she didn’t want to admit that it was all fake.

Jinsol kept avoiding Sooyoung once the brunette got back. The blonde was confused and didn’t want to take it out on the other girl again so she kept her distance. Everyone had dinner together and after a while of talking amongst each other they noticed it was pretty late and decided to head to their rooms. Sooyoung had changed into her pajamas and tucked herself into her makeshift bed on the floor and fell asleep almost instantly. Jinsol had fallen asleep a little while after but was woken up by thunder. The blonde sat up in bed and almost fell over when lightning struck close by, “fuck.” Jinsol looked over to see Sooyoung sleeping peacefully. The flashes of light that came through the window illuminated the older girl’s face enhancing her beauty even more, “wow.” 

Lighting struck again, closer this time making the blonde panic. Jinsol grabbed her blanket and pillow and hopped off the bed to sit next to Sooyoung on the floor. The blonde didn’t like when it rained, she had always been scared of the lighting and thunder that followed. She needed to be close to someone else and all she had right now was a sleeping Sooyoung. The only thing Jinsol could hear was her own heartbeat since she had covered her ears with her hands. She didn’t notice all the noise she was making. Sooyoung woke up to the sound of tapping next to her ear and groaned out. She turned over to see Jinsol sitting next to her hugging herself with her blanket and covering her ears, “Jinsol?” The blonde didn’t respond so Sooyoung sat up and poked the blonde on the forehead, “earth to Jinsol.” 

Jinsol opened her eyes to see a sleepy, concerned Sooyoung looking at her, “what’s wrong?” Thunder roared through the room making the blonde cover her ears again, “the lighting and thunder freak me out.” Sooyoung awkwardly rubbed the other girl's shoulder trying to comfort her. Jinsol grabbed Sooyoung’s hand, “I’m sorry. I know you have rules about your space but I need to be close to someone right now.” The brunette let out a sigh before standing up and grabbing her pillow and blanket. Sooyoung made her way towards the bed and laid down covering herself up. The brunette looked over to see the blonde still sitting on the floor like an abandoned puppy, “what are you doing? Come over here.” Jinsol looked up to see Sooyoung tapping the empty space on the bed next to her, she stood up and walked over to her bed. The brunette raised the covers and let Jinsol crawl in next to her. Sooyoung wrapped an arm around the blonde and scooted closer to her, “is this better?” Jinsol nodded, “I’m sorry about earlier… It’s just like the rule you made of me not making you look like a fool… I want a rule like that too.” Jinsol felt Sooyoung nodding, “okay.” The blonde put her own arm over Sooyoung’s and intertwined their fingers, “please stay away from Haseul.” The brunette raised a brow but was too sleepy to argue, “okay but that’s going to be a problem since I already agreed to go for a run with her every morning.” Jinsol pressed herself closer to Sooyoung, letting the other girls' warmth consume her and distract her from the lightning and thunder outside, “in that case I’ll join you.” Sooyoung smiled, “well I guess you better go to sleep because I wake up extra early.” 

  
  
  
  
  
~~**1\. No personal talk.** ~~

**2\. No kissing.**

~~**3\. No sleeping together.** ~~

**4\. No feelings.**

**5\. No sex.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for waiting for the update! i know i took a while to post but i hope you guys enjoyed it! i appreciate all of y’all who read this fic! 
> 
> xoxo m


End file.
